A Break With Charity
by BreakWithCharity
Summary: In Post-Apocolyptic America, Bella must journey through the scorching wasteland and deserts to find her love, But will Edward be the same when she does find him? After all, the Apocolypse can mess with your head.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: Hello, I'm Break With Charity and this is my story named after my Penname, I hope you all like it. This is just the prologue. But more is on the way I assure you. **

Prologue:

There are two words that will inspire fear in even vampires and werewolves, two words that will draw enemies and friends together to survive, two words that will forge bonds and end relationships, and two words that can end the world when used in the right context.

These two words can break apart true love and two words that can change an ordinary person into a warrior and savior.

These two words are Nuclear War.

My name is Bella Swan, and I am one of the last survivors of a nuclear war, one so big that the world ended in a literal context.

The radiation ravaged the planet, destroying Plants and drying up lakes and rivers.

But the worst thing is that the radiation...reanimates dead bodies.

I saw my friends burnt to a smoldering head or ripped apart by the blasts and then they got up again.

I used to live in the rainiest place in the U.S.A, Forks, Washington.

The beautiful green forest of that place is now a dried up desert infested with undead, and not like my vampires.

Two years ago, before the bombs dropped, I was arranged to be married to the man I loved. Edward Cullen, a mind reading vampire.

But after the dust and ash cleared, they were gone; they must have left Forks without telling me or already thought I was dead.

I have been searching for them for the past two years, shooting my way through the zombie hoards. Many people would think this the plot of a cheesy movie or a boring video game.

But boy are they wrong, it is a living hell.

I used to be clumsy and awkward, shunning the thought of shooting someone at point blank or cutting their heads off with a machete.

Not anymore, living through the apocalypse will do that too you.

There are various settlements in the wasteland, places were survivors can live and try to rebuild their lives.

And then there are people like me, who drive through the burning deserts in search of people they love, while ever battling an unending army of walking corpses.

I am currently in the wasteland of Michigan, following leads from the last settlement of unearthly beautiful people passing through on their way towards here.

I don't know if they're the Cullens but it's all I have to go on.

And so with my two 9mm's, Shotgun and two Machete's, I'm off to carve my own destiny, and find the ones I love.

**Ending Notes: Did you like this story? I really hope you review and tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 1: Handwriting

**Authors Notes: This is te first chapter for anyone whos interested. **

The hot wind brushed my face as I flew down the road, driving at unstable speeds seemed a tradeoff nowadays.

The highway was covered with sand and dirt, and the remains off the undead meals. Or the undead themselves in which case I'll just run them over.

I used to drive an old Chevy Truck but now I drive a newer Hummer. But the hummer is very dirty and suited to my own needs with Chain link fencing covering the windows and several gas tanks it the truck and backseat so I can fill up if I can't find a gas station.

The building was in the distance and I sped up just a little faster, maybe I had finally found my family.

The old library was decaying slowly, the ideals of war and age clearly resting on the brick paint and peeling stucco.

I slowly stepped from the cool cabin of my hummer and started towards the building, the doors were open.

I pulled a pistol from my holster and held it up as I approached. I checked the doorway doing a quick sweep and seeing nothing but the darkness of the building on the inside.

Crap, I hate dark scary places.

I holstered my gun and pulled my hair back into a short ponytail at the base of my neck.

I resumed my gunners position and drew my flashlight, checking down the dusty corridor, Nothing.

I still shouldn't assume it's safe. I started inside and stayed close to the wall, I've done this a thousand times already, every time I got a lead on the beautiful people they were always headed to a Library.

The only thing that makes this different is that my information is less then seven hours old.

There's a good chance the Cullens might be here.

I soon made it to the large sanctum where the books were kept.

The place was in standard disarray, but at least the building is standing.

A movement in the corner caught my eye and I dodged just enough before a zombie could take a bite out of me.

I backed away from the horrid face for a moment, the smell of decayed flesh filling my nostrils and making me want to vomit.

I kept it down and shot three bullets into her head. She fell limply to the ground in a blood splattered mess.

I spun and checked around for anymore creatures.

I continued over to the tables. Their were various notes lying scattered about, in various types of scrawls, most going on about some type of answer.

I shoved them aside roughly looking for anything that could at least help me. I wanted to scream in frustration.

Why can't they just stay still? Would it kill them?

The fact that it might is beside the point.

My full length lather jacket willowed against me and I spun around my gun aiming, nothing, man I might be losing it these days.

I turned back to the table and began to shuffle papers around. Something then caught my eye.

I lifted up an old, weather black journal. The pages were flimsy and they were barely hanging into the old booklet.

I flipped through the pages, mostly just pictures of undead taped into it and various mathematical problems.

I stopped when I saw something to read from it and my heart stopped, I recognized this calligraphy.

"_Edward_." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Quickly I scanned the page, trying to gather any information as to where they were headed and why he left this journal behind.

_November 11, 2009_

The date was almost two months ago.

_Alice hasn't seen anything so far, I keep having her on the lookout, but I fear she is gone. But she hasn't felt her leave life yet, Alice would feel the loss of someone to look for. _

_Carlisle says we must be getting to Alaska soon, we have to find a cure and he think's Tanya can help us. We are on to Denali, Seeing as how this journal is now filled, I will leave it at this Library, and perhaps Bella will find it. Bella if you ever do find this journal and read it...I love you. _

My chest tightened as I read the last few words. Denali, quite the trip with well over 800 miles but I think I have enough gas to do it.

With a new determination and a new happiness, I set off, for Denali.

**Ending Notes: Just so everyone knows, Most of this story will involve her trip towards Denali in case anyone was wondering about why it was moving so fast, I hope you decide to review. **


End file.
